


Virgin Pies

by asmaanixx



Series: Food Diaries [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Sex Talk, dialogical, virgin!kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Mon El and Kara have a lengthy conversation about sex.





	Virgin Pies

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Yes, this is a 6k piece where Kara and Mon El talk about just sex.
> 
> 2\. If anyone has any tips on how to write action with dialogue, then that will be greatly appreciated. I'm much more interested in what the characters have to say and while their actions are also important, I feel like it breaks the flow. Do let me know if you feel the same or have advice on how to improve on this bit.
> 
> 3\. This bit is for fun, but take a shot every time I mentioned the word 'soft' or any variation of it. I guarantee you'll be knocked out cold before you even get to finish the piece.

Kara watches attentively as Mon El lays out all the baking ingredients on the marble counter. There are the standard of course: eggs, flour, butter, sugar, cream, and salt. Then there are the Special Items which Kara affectionately refers to and is slightly baffled by. She can understand the mixed batch of apples, vanilla extract and the assorted spices but sour cream and lemon juice? Kara isn’t much of a baker herself but she’s pretty sure the last two aren’t needed for baking an apple pie.

She raises her brows when Mon El places a bottle of Brandy near the Special Items.

“I know you work in a bar, but you do realize that alcohol isn’t needed for all cuisines?” She taunts.

Mon El shrugs. “What can I say? Booze makes everything better.”

“Because of the buzz?” Kara asks.

“I wish.” Mon El turns around, opens the robin blue cupboard doors and takes out the baking supplies: various sized bowls, a spatula, measuring cups, and measuring spoons. “I can’t get even a little tipsy with this stuff.” He points at the bottle.

“Then why’d you get it?” Kara props her elbows onto the counter and nestles her chin in between her hands.

Mon El shrugs once again. “The recipe demanded it, so figured why not.”

“Do you like to bake?” She watches as Mon El scrolls up and down on his tablet, undoubtedly looking over the recipe.

“Not sure. Haven’t done much of it to form a solid preference.” He replies, distracted with the primary instructions he should be following.

“How about cooking?” She asks.

“Depends on what it is. The simple stuff like eggs, sandwiches, they’re fine and all but there isn’t much joy in them.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I think it’s because I’m just making them for myself. If I’m not going to share them or have a second opinion from someone else, then does it really matter as to how it tastes?”

Kara contemplates that for a moment before she replies. “I think it does. Food should make you happy. Even if you’re cooking for yourself, you should like what you’re eating.”

Mon El hums in agreement, busying himself with measuring out the flour, salt, and sugar into a bowl. With a swift hand, he whisks the ingredients until they blend into one. Next, he takes the cubed pieces of butter, and coats them with flour.

“What are you doing?” Kara asks, as he presses the floured butter between his thumb and index finger.

“What? Is this not typical for pies?”

“No, I don’t think so.” She replies, tilting her head and reading the recipe for herself.

Mon El makes a well in the center of the dry mixture and heads towards the sink to wash his hands. Drying it off on a clean cloth, he measures out a half cup of sour cream, pours it into the well he made and begins mixing the two with a fork.

For someone who boasts about being carefree and a little reckless, Mon El was being incredibly methodical. The precision, the patience and the acute attention to detail… it was so unlike him. Or perhaps it is him but Kara has never seen it before.

She spends a couple more minutes looking for any other things she might have overlooked.

She wants to blame the strenuous history between the Daxamites and Kryptonians for her prejudice against Mon El, but that will be wrong. As much as she wishes to hold onto Krypton’s past and heritage, there are some things that she has to let go. And biased prejudices are one of them.

She may not be the only Kryptonian alive, and who knows Mon El may not be the only Daxamite, but the fact remains that they are both refugees on a foreign planet. They don’t have to live in absolute harmony with each other, but they should at least be willing to listen and understand each other. Or at least she should put a greater effort since Mon El has extended the olive branch more times than her.

Each time Mon El has come to Kara with an apology, her shoulders will slump and the fight in her would wash away. By this point, she’s not entirely sure _why_ she fights with him so much. She supposes she’s carrying on an old tradition but it’s not one she wants to carry anymore. She wants to be able to have simple, easy conversations with the man. One where she doesn’t feel the need to constantly defend herself or prove a particular point. She thinks it’s possible to have such a conversation. She just hasn’t allowed herself to venture into that territory.

She scrunches her brows as she wonders why that is.  She doubts Mon El would object to a pleasant conversation. If anything, he’s always clambering for the opportunity to have one.

Kara jumps slightly as he places a peeler in front of her.

“If you’re gonna sit here, you might as well make yourself useful.” Mon El said with a soft smile and a wink.

Kara’s cheeks heat and a small smile graces her lips. She maintains eye contact longer than necessary but she was looking for something in them. She’s not entirely sure what it was though. Perhaps the answers to the many questions she’s been haunting herself with. Unless Mon El gains telepathic powers, she will never get the answers until she musters up the courage and simply _asks_.

After all, how hard can it be to ask a few questions? It’s not like this will be a new thing for her. She’s a reporter for goodness’ sake. She has made a living out of asking questions. So why can’t she do the same for Mon El? Just what exactly is she so afraid of?

“I think that’s been peeled enough.” Mon El takes the naked apple from Kara’s hands.

Startled, she glances down at a long spiral of apple skin and flesh.

“Sorry.” She mumbles.

She picks up another apple and begins peeling it. She watches Mon El do the same. The apple in his hand seems to glide and dance in a graceful manner while hers is putting up a fight. For a few minutes they work in silence. Her peeling away apples while he cores and slices them. She watches him as he makes quick work of the apples. Despite the rapid hand movements, he was meticulous about the thickness of each slice.

Kara’s cheeks grew crimson red as she thought about what else he can do with those hands, those fingers and all the different parts of the body he can touch. With soft caresses, gentle rubbings, hard squeezes or firm pinches.

Kara gasps.

Mon El briefly looks up at her with brows raised. “You okay?”

“Uh… uh yeah.” Kara clears her throat. “Yeah, I’m, I’m fine. Great. A-OK!”

Mon El chuckles. In a separate bowl, he mixes together flour, sugar and three different spices. Cinnamon being the only one she could recognize.

“That’s cinnamon.” Kara says pointing out the little jar.

“Yes.”

“What are the other two?” She asks.

“Allspice and nutmeg.” Mon El replies, mixing all the dry ingredients together.

“Allspice? Do you use it a lot?”

“Not really. I think I’m gonna be trying it for the first time today.” Mon El comments.

“Interesting.”

Kara watches Mon El stir the apples. Going under, scooping up all the slices and shuffling them around in the metallic bowl. They were gentle but also precise. Her eyes travel towards the various rings and bracelets that adorn his fingers and wrists. She’s not entirely sure when Mon El became fascinated by them but Kara has to admit, they look mighty good on him.

She didn’t plan on it, but she reaches for his wrist and gently touches one of the beads. Mon El pauses for a moment, allowing her to play out her little fantasy. She didn’t need to look up to know he was staring at her. She can feel the heavy intensity of his gaze boring through her skull. Her cheeks heating up, she curls her fingers back. Mon El’s curl open. Kara wonders if he was trying to reach out for her.

“Sorry, I didn’t…” She clears her throat. “When did you,” She points at the brown beaded bracelet, “get one of those? I don’t think you had it on you the last time we met.”

“You mean yesterday?” Mon El teases.

Kara laughs. “Yeah, yesterday.”

“Got it from one of the regulars.” Mon El replies, lifting up his wrist and gazing upon it with a smile. “Layla. She was mighty sweet about it too.”

“Oh.” Kara straightens her back. “Layla?”

“Yeah, you know her. Broad shoulders, baby blue skin, has kind of a wide forehead?” Mon El lists in hopes of jogging Kara’s memories.

“Not really.” Kara admits with a sheepish smile. If she was being honest with herself, Kara didn’t need a visual image of the alien Mon El had sex with. She’ll just spend the next few days comparing herself to them and ripping herself apart.

“Oh, you might not have met her then. She’s so sweet.”

“So you’ve mentioned. Twice now.” Kara clips.

“Right.” Mon El says slowly eyeing Kara’s reaction.

Mon El proceeds to wash his hands, while Kara recollects herself. There’s no need for her to be upset or jealous. Besides what was she even jealous about? It’s not like Layla is the first person whom Mon El has had sex with. Thanks to Winn and some of Mon El’s own proclivities, the man has enjoyed the beautiful company of many entertaining personalities. Some alien, some human and he has had no regrets.

Kara on the other hand…. well, she’s filled with nothing but regrets. Despite her desires she has never mustered up the courage to act on them. How can she when she possesses the ability to hurt people with the slightest increase in her strength? A push too far and she can break bones. A little rough bite and she can penetrate skin. No, she’ll always have to remain within limits so that she doesn’t harm her partner.

She doesn’t doubt her ability to control herself. She does it all the time when she’s out on the field protecting people. But there are times when her emotions get the best of her and she does take things too far. Even if it may not be on purpose. Kara can’t count the amount of times she has broken sidewalks because of how forcefully she made her landings. Or how easily buildings break from the impact of her falling into them. If she can do that damage to concrete structures, she doesn’t even want to imagine what she can do to a human body.

Still, Clark has a human partner. Lois, there is nothing alien about her and yet they’ve maintained a healthy relationship. As much as Kara doesn’t want to imagine her cousin having sex, she has to consider the fact that he _does_ have sex. With a human partner.

Not to mention Mon El has as well. Granted he’s not a Kryptonian but his powers are akin to one. If he can have fun then why can’t Kara?

“Mon El,” Kara heart beats fast and her neck heats up as she runs over what’s she’s about to ask him.

“Yeah?”

“You’ve had sex.” Kara blurts out.

Mon El, caught off guard by the question, splashes a bit too much brandy into the apple and flour mixture. “Uhh, yeah, I have.” He sets the bottle of brandy down, pours in some vanilla extract and mixes the mixture. “Why do you ask?”

“I was just wondering how.” Kara answers in what she hopes is a nonchalant manner.

“How someone has sex?” Mon El asks slowly. He puts the bowl of apples away and lightly flours the counter.

“No, I know how to have sex.” She blushes at Mon El’s gaze. “I mean, I know how people, humans, I know how sex works.”

She pauses for an answer but Mon El doesn’t give her one. He busies himself with preheating the oven and kneading out the pie crust.

“Aren’t you going to say something?” She ventures.

“What am I supposed to say? You know how sex works. Congratulations.” Mon El replies.

“That’s not,” Kara fumbles, “I meant to ask how do you…. have sex?” She asks slowly.

Mon El raises his brows at her. Kara has never seen his eyes be that wide before.

Kara shakes her head, “If I crossed a line,”

“You’re reaching there.” Mon El replies.

“Oh,” Kara clears her throat, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to,”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Mon El interrupts. “It’s just well, there’s another party involved and I don’t want to disclose private information like that.”

Kara nods in understanding.

“But if you want details about my solo sessions, I don’t mind sharing that.” Mon El winks and gives Kara a cheeky smile.

Her face flushes. She quickly stares down at the counter to avoid meeting his eyes.

“Seriously though,” Mon El places the rolled out pie crust onto the baking dish. “if you want to ask something then you can go ahead. I’ll let you know when it’s too much.”

“You’ve had sex.” Kara picks up. “With both humans and aliens.”

“Yes.” He adds the apple mixture to the dish.

“H-How does that work? Not the actual mechanics of it or maybe yes.” Kara scrunches her brows. “I guess what I’m most interested in learning is how do you not hurt people? With the amount of strength you have?”

A soft, warm smile graced Mon El’s lips. Kara assumes he’s undoubtedly thinking about the physical prowess his dick might have.

“It really depends on my partner. If it’s a human then I control it. If it’s an alien who can take it, then I go for it.” He answers, placing the top of the pie crust onto the mound of apples.

“Do you like having sex?” Kara asks after a brief pause. “I mean is it really as great as it’s made out to be?”

Mon El eyes her for a moment, shocked by her question.

“What?” Kara folds her hands in her lap.

“Nothing.” Mon El clears his throat. “Didn’t know you’re a virgin.” He continues trimming the edges of the pie crust.

Highly embarrassed, Kara steels her eyes. “Is that a problem?”

“Nope. Just makes sense as to why you’re so curious about sex all of a sudden.”

“It’s not all of a sudden!”

“So sex is always on your mind?” Mon El teases.

“N-no.” Kara fumbles. “Just sometimes.” She didn’t find it necessary to explain it was only when Mon El was near her that she gave it any real thought.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of right?” Mon El comments, mixing together an egg yolk with some cream.

“I know. It’s just sometimes I think about it and it really fucks with my head.” Kara speaks softly. “I’m a twenty-eight year old woman who has never had sex. But if you want to count the years that I was trapped in the Phantom Zone then that puts me at fifty-two. Fifty-two Mon El! I’m a fifty-two year old woman who has never had sex or a proper kiss or, or, well anything!” She takes a few breaths to calm herself.

“That sucks.” Mon El dips a pastry brush into the egg wash and brushes it over the crust. “Doesn’t mean it’s the end of the world though. Now with aliens here, there’s a wide array of partners you can select from.”

A sharp pang tugs at Kara’s heart.

“Yeah but I-I don’t think I can do one night stands.” Kara admits. “I-I need a-a connection.”

“That’s what dates are for Kara. You go on a couple of ‘em, see if you like the person and if you do, bang ‘em.”

Kara scoffs. “Bang ‘em. You make it sound so easy.”

“Cuz it is.”

“For you maybe.” She gestures towards his body.

“Hey, don’t cut yourself short. You’re hella hot too.” Mon El grabs a knife and makes slits into the crust. “There are plenty of people out there who’ll be willing to have sex with you. You just gotta find the right ones.”

Kara rubs the back of her neck. “Yeah, but wouldn’t that be just for my body then? And not _me_? The real, actual me?”

“For some yeah. Others, who knows.” Mon El shrugs.

“How is it for you?” She asks, eyeing him carefully for his reaction. “The one night stands? Is it just for the bodies or is it something more?”

“Again it depends.” Mon El places the pie inside the oven and sets the timer for twenty minutes. “If you asked me in my early years then it would have been for bodies. But now it’s for personalities.”

“Why the change of heart?”

“I guess I actually started seeing people once I came here. Before they were all the same.” He answers in the present but his voice and thoughts remember a time long past. “Now I take the time to know them.” Releasing a sigh, he begins to clean up. “What they like and don’t like, the type of struggles they’re going through. Now I just prefer to be a listening ear than anything. And if we end up having sex then,” He shrugs one shoulder, “it happens.”

“Didn’t ever imagine you to be the senti type.” Kara teases.

Mon El laughs. “Yeah, neither did I. When I first came here, I was so fascinated by humans. I mean there are so many different body types and shapes, and they all have their own desires and the _kinks!_ Don’t even get me started on them. I can’t even begin to tell you how imaginative they are when it comes to having sex.”

“Sounds like fun.” Kara smiles tightly.

She knew Mon El had a lot more sexual experience than her but having it spoken out loud like that, well it made her feel inferior. Like she’s missed out on an exclusive party to which the world was invited to except her.

“Oh it is. Again, it all depends on a lot of things.” Mon El replies. He pulls the dishwasher open and begins loading some of the smaller items.

“Like?”

“The partner for one. Your mood, the level of attraction as well. There can be a lot of heat during the foreplay but once you get to the actual proper stuff, you find out there’s nothing there. All that heat it just fizzles right out. It’s really all about timing. Sometimes if you wait too long you miss the chance for sexy times. But if you try too early then you can come off as being what you might call a creep.” Mon El closes the dishwasher, rolls his sleeves up and begins washing the bigger bowls.

“How do you know when the time is right?” Kara asks.

“Well, reading body language is really important. Even if you may not say anything your body speaks a lot. It gives away pretty much everything if you know how to read a person right.”

“But your reading could be wrong.”

“Yup. That’s why it’s important to talk. To start up a conversation and see where you both stand. Are you both ready to have casual sex or do you want more?”

Kara sighs, rubbing her hands through her hair. “Why does all this have to be so complicated?”

Mon El chuckles. “Don’t you have apps to help you out? Tinder or something?”

“Yeah.” She replies.

“Have you ever tried it?”

“No. It’s for hookups only and I don’t think I’m ready for it.”

“Well, what are you looking for? Do you want a serious relationship or do you just want to lose your virginity?”

Kara blanches at Mon El’s frank question. When she doesn’t reply, he looks over his shoulder at her surprise.

“What?”

“Uh, nothing.” She finally says. “Just caught me off guard.” She clears her throat. “I’m not entirely sure. I want a serious relationship but for that they’ll have to know me. _All_ of me. The Kryptonian side, where I come from, who my family are, my people, my planet. They’ll also have to know Supergirl. I’m not going to stop being her just because they fear for my safety or whatever the case may be. Then they also have to know me – Kara. How she learnt how to be a human and how she still struggles on some days.”

“That’s a tall order.” Mon El replies.  “Don’t mind my saying but I think you’ll be better off with another alien than a human right now. They’re not particularly fond of us or our alien ways.” He clips the last three words.

“Things are still bad?” Kara asks softly.

“And they keep getting worse.” He turns off the tap. “But let’s not talk about them right now.” Grabbing a dry towel, he dries his hands. “I’d much rather talk about sex than war.” The smug smile on his face makes Kara smile too.

After a pause, Mon El speaks. “So, you want to lose your virginity too?”

Kara looks back down at the counter and gives a slight shrug. “Well, yeah, I guess.”

Mon El takes a moment to assess Kara before he asks, “What have you done?”

“What do you mean?”

“In terms of sexual activities, what have you done? Have you kissed? Touched someone?” He elaborates.

“Uhh, yeah,” Kara clears her throat, “Yeah, I have. Well, when I was in school, I went to the dance with a boy once. Broke three of his toes.” She licks her lips. “I tried kissing a few other times but I always ended up breaking their nose.”

Mon El raises his brows. “So strength is clearly an issue.”

“Clearly.” She agrees. “I’ve sort of just gotten scared of doing much of anything. I’ll go on dates and have a few pecks here and there. And if I do kiss, it’s always really soft, and chaste. It’s not… they’re sweet and nice but they’re not exactly what I want.”

“You want passion.”

Kara looks at him. “Yes.”

They stare at each other longer than necessary but neither one makes the first move to look the other way.

“Do you touch yourself?” He quietly asks.

“No.” She answers in the same tone.

“Why not?”

Although she blinks and shakes her head, the intensity between them remains the same.

“I,” She licks her lips, “I don’t know. It feels weird.”

“Why?” He persists.

“Because it’s just me. It’s me touching myself and I find that sad.”

“What’s sad about it?”

“That no one likes me and I have to resort to touching myself.” Her lips quiver.

“But you’re loving yourself. You’re finding out what you like and don’t like. How you want to be touched, how you don’t. The best ways to make you reach your highs. That’s all sex is. Reaching that high. And if you can do it on your own, then fuck having a partner.”

“Easy for you to say. You probably have a list of people who will be willing to sleep with you at any given moment.” A fat tear falls from her eyes.

“Probably. But I’m not really interested in them right now. I’m interested in you and what you have to say.”

“I don’t think I have anything else to say.” Kara’s voice cracks.

“Yes you do.” He insists. “Do you watch porn?”

Wiping her tear, Kara answers, “No.”

“How come?”

She shrugs. “Same reason I suppose.”

“There’s nothing wrong with watching porn or masturbating Kara.” Mon El walks over to the oven, reduces the temperature and resets the timer for forty-five minutes. “Now I don’t want to be accused of ‘mansplaining’ or whatever so if you want to have this conversation with your sister or any of your other lady friends then tell me.”

“No, please continue. I don’t know if I’ll be able to bring this topic up again.” She urges.

“Well, as you know there are many women in the industry. I think it’s a bit silly to assume that none of them enjoy what they’re doing. And yeah, it’s true, men love sex but so do women. Heck, I’ve encountered many female species who are _far_ more enthusiastic about it than we are. Here on Earth, well,” He shrugs one shoulder, “I don’t know why but sex is a taboo topic for women. I know they have desires but they’re not so forthcoming about it.”

“No, I know all that, but I just don’t feel that way about myself. I know I have desires. I’ll look at men and I’ll feel something pulling me towards them. But when I look at myself, that feeling goes away. It’s like there’s something missing. Like I’m not _enough_.”

“What’s missing Kara?”

“I don’t know.” She shakes her head.

“It’s your perspective Kara. You need to change it.” Mon El says, scratching the back of his head. “You’re one beautiful woman and anyone would be lucky to be in the grace of your company.” Kara looks upon him softly. “As for the whole virginity thing, don’t get too caught up on it. And don’t think of it as you losing something. Cuz the whole virginity concept, it honestly baffles me. I don’t know why it has to be seen as something you’re losing. Instead, think of it as you gaining something. You’re gaining a new experience in your life and like all experiences it can either go good or bad. That’s just life.”

“I’m scared Mon El. What if I hurt someone?”

Sighing, he walks over to Kara and taking her hand, he leads her towards the sofa.

“We’re all scared when we try something new. Think about your powers. Those initial moments where you first discovered them and tried them out. Flying for example. You didn’t always know how to fly. It was a skill that you learnt.”

“So you’re saying sex is a skill that we learn?”

Mon El laughs. “Sort of. With sex, especially if it’s with new partners, we don’t know what the other wants. We can only guess based on what we already know. But if we know our own bodies, what turns us on, which areas give us the most pleasure, then it makes it easier and fun for everyone involved.”

“What was your first time like?” Kara asks softly. She distracts herself by lightly scratching one of Mon El’s bracelet.

“Like I said before, won’t give you any details about who I was with.” Kara nods in understanding. “It was thrilling. Exciting. It wasn’t so much that I was about to have _sex_. It was more about I’m about to get really intimate with this person. Someone who makes my blood buzz and skin tingle from just their look. I’m touching them, kissing them, holding them in my arms. I can feel every curve of their body, feel the softness of their skin, and the sounds that they’re making? Oh, those beautiful, _delicious_ sounds, they’re because of me.” Mon El finishes with a whisper.

His eyes have been glazed over. It’s most likely inappropriate but Kara can’t help but feel a little turned on by his little story. She felt both envious of his partner and had a crazy, intense desire to become one too. The only difference was that she didn’t want to be just another name in his long list of sexual partners. She wants to be his last.

“You okay?” He asks, his finger slightly grazing hers.

Kara stays quiet.

Sighing, Mon El tries to change her mood. “Let’s do an activity. It’s something that I do when I feel down about myself.” This piques Kara’s interest. “List out things that I like about myself. If I think I did poorly in one area, then I find things that I did well. For your case, you have a horrible image of yourself. So let’s try to change that. List out things that you do like.”

“Okay, I’m a great reporter.”

“No, Kara.” Mon El stops her from going further. “About your body. That’s where you’re having the most difficulties, not your profession. Unless you think your job is causing you to have a bad view of yourself.”

“No, I don’t think so.” Kara replies. “My body umm,” She briefly glances down at herself. Touching some a few tendrils, she supplies, “My hair. I like how long and curly they are. I like their color too.”

“That’s great, what else?” Mon El asks with interested eyes.

“Umm,” She looks down again and raises her hands, shaking her head. “I don’t know. I guess that’s it.”

Mon El turns around and hands her the picture frame that was seated on the side table.

“Look at yourself and tell me what you see.” He says pointing at Kara in the photograph.

“I see a white woman with blonde hair.” Kara replies. “She’s hugging her sister and mother. She’s smiling.”

Mon El sighs.

“Okay, so rather than showing me some attitude, why don’t you tell me what you see?” Kara demands, handing Mon El the frame.

He looks at it for a few moments before he speaks. “I see a jubilant woman who has an immense love for her family. The smile she wears can go on for miles if she had it her way but it still wouldn’t be enough to capture her happiness. I see fair skin that is colored by reddened cheeks. Maybe it’s because of the sun or perhaps it was a cool breeze. Or maybe she always has a blush adorning her. But that redness is nothing compared to her lips. They don’t have anything on them. No lipstick or any of that shiny, sticky gloss, but they still look so inviting. They command an audience. The words that spill out of those lips, they want to be heard.”

Kara softly laughs to herself. “Didn’t know you were such a romantic.” She keeps her head low. Doesn’t think she can look him in the eye and not do something stupid.

“Yeah, well, there’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Mon El replies putting the frame back on the table.

“Is it true? What you said?” Kara looks up at him from under her lashes. “Is that what you really think about me?”

Mon El maintains eye contact for a long while. Kara tries to guess what’s running through his mind but thinks better of it. It’ll be best to simply wait and hear what Mon El has to say.

“Yes.” He answers.

There’s no hesitation, nor any quiver in his voice. Nothing that would betray the word he just spoke. It wasn’t even much. A single word and yet there was a wide array of emotions and possibility attached to it.

Kara gulps and ponders over what she should do with this information. Would it be right to act upon the feelings that she has been slowly but surely developing for him? How would she even go about doing that? Kiss him? Share what’s running through her mind and heart? How her heart races and her eyes shine. How her ears linger onto every word he says and how she laughs a little harder at every joke he makes. How she wishes to share this whole world with him and hopes to discover new things with him by her side. How she wishes to protect the world and inspire people for a better future but when days go dark, she wishes to be able to come to him for support and encouragement. She wishes to make a true home out of Earth and with Mon El, she can see it happening. Both, having lost their homes, their planets, their people – they can start all over here.

“Mon El, I,” She stops herself as Mon El speaks as well.

“You’re a beautiful woman Kara. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. It may take time but you will find the right person for you.” He says.

Kara continues to look at him. If he’s saying that, perhaps he didn’t feel the same way about her after all.

Licking her lips, she instead asks him, “Do you say that to all the girls you like?”

“No.” He replies. “Kara,” He gently moves her hair, “Don’t compare yourself to the other girls. You’re not like them and they’re not like you. Yes, there are some things you have in common but don’t strive to be like one another. Just be you and find a way to be happy with that.”

“It’s hard Mon El.” She crosses her arms, and curls her legs towards her chest.

Mon El sighs and scoops Kara up so that she’s laying against his chest. “I don’t know what else to say Kara. It’s all in your head. You just need to change it.”

She leans her head against him and closes her eyes. Kara thinks back to all the times she has found herself pretty or cute. Trying on new dresses for the first time and seeing firsthand how they fit her body. Clinging to all her curves, or showing just enough skin to be alluring but not enough to be considered vulgar. Or of when she tries out new hairstyles by following the numerous YouTube tutorials. Or applying makeup with the help of her sister.

There have been many moments Kara realizes, where she was happy with the way she looked.

“I think I just want someone.” She says with her eyes still closed.

“And you will.” Mon El replies, giving her a small kiss to the forehead.

The oven timer dings, breaking the small silence that had befallen the two. Mon El rushes over and takes out the piping hot pie. After checking to make sure it has been cooked properly, he lays it on a cooling rack.

“How much longer?”

“About an hour.” He puts away the oven mitts and inspects the freezer. “We don’t have ice cream.” He informs with a small pout.

“I can go get some.” Kara offers, half way off the couch.

“Nah, it’s fine.” He waves in dismissal.

“Are you sure? It won’t take me that long.” Kara insists.

“Actually, yeah, I would like some.” Mon El gives in to her gleaming eyes.

“Be right back!” She yells, zooming out of the window.

It takes Kara a total of seven minutes to get the pint of vanilla ice cream. By the time she’s back, Mon El is seated on the sofa and is browsing through the channels.

“Got the ice cream.” She brandishes before placing it in the freezer.

“And that’s why you’re the best.” Mon El says, making Kara smile.

Kara reassumes their former position and lays her down against his chest. She appreciates how despite their sexual conversation, Mon El hasn’t made their relationship any awkward or weird. He’s still the same and so is she. Even though there’s a million and one different things going through her head, he’s doing his best to help her out.

“Thank you.” She says at last.

“For?”

“Not making this weird.” She clarifies.

Mon El smiles. “You’ve helped me so many times. This is the least that I can do.”

“Still.” Looking up at him, she says, “Thank you.” She gives him a small kiss on the cheek and lays her head back against him.

Mon El holds her just a little tighter.

Yes, Kara is a twenty-eight year old virgin. Yes, she’s a woman who is finding it difficult to juggle between three different lives. Yes, she’s an alien refugee who uses her powers and secret identity to help protect the people of National City. And yes, she craves sexual companionship.

But despite all her wants and desires, she’s quite happy right now. The room filled with idle T.V. chatter, the air scented with warmth and spices, Mon El’s heart beating steadily against hers – she’s at peace. There are no worries, no self-doubts, and no reason for her to be sad.

She hugs him tighter and smiles a little softer.

A part of her mind is telling her not to do this. To break away from Mon El now so that she doesn’t have to go through a horrible heartbreak. There very well could be a chance that Mon El doesn’t feel the same way as her. That he simply considers her as a friend. Besides, given their nature of work, who knows what the future is like for them. In such a situation, it will be wise to maintain a respectable and safe distance.

Kara looks up at Mon El. When she stares at him a bit too long, he looks back down at her. The part of her mind that tells her to stop all this gets defeated by his single glance. When he looks at her like that, there’s no rational part of her that wants him to stop. Rather, she wants him to continue. To keep looking at her like she’s the moon and stars and everything in between. Like she’s his everything. That’s what she really wants. To be someone’s everything. Even if it’s just for a moment.

Before she makes a fool of herself by kissing him, she lays her head back down and closes her eyes. She lets the sweet, spicy scent of the apple pie to relax her; the embrace of Mon El’s arms to warm her and for his heart beat to provide her peace.


End file.
